Head games
by LDSA23
Summary: Something goes wrong, and Hermione is sent back in time, will she be able to remember her past? And what will she do if she falls in love with someone. Please R&R i know summary sux
1. Hermione

A/N: I hope you like it i acturally added more to this chapter and theres alot more to come

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Head Games

Chapter 1

Platform and Draco Malfoy

Hermione Granger just went through the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters. A smile was on her lips, as she thought about what she was planning for this year. She had fantasized about the moment that she would tell Ron how she felt about him. This is her 7th year at Hogwarts and last chance to tell Ron.

'_Today is the day. I'm just going to come up to him and say how I feel. Well not in front of everyone in privet of course. I'm just sure he feels the same way about me.'_

She walked to the train but stopped to get a good look around her to see if she could find her friends. She didn't see them; '_that's weird! I thought that they would be waiting for me on the platform I guess not_.' Taking her time, she gets on the train and starts to search the compartments looking for them.

Finally, she found them. "Hey guys," she said sweetly.

Ron, Ginny, Harry, Neville, and Luna look up at her with smiles on their faces. Hermione and Ron locked eyes for a second then he looks out of the window. '_Um I wonder what's wrong with him. 'She_ looks around the compartment and saw that Harry and Ginny was sitting so close together it looked like she could be sitting on his lap. Luna was sitting by Harry across from Neville. Ron was beside the window, Hermione sat in between Ron and Neville.

"How was your summer?" She asked everyone.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other, "Great, Harry and I are dating now." Ginny said proudly. "How was your summer?" she asked. '_That's great news to hear, I thought someday they might be together. _Hermione gave her a big smile.

"Oh, it was okay, did this did that, got head girl position." Hermione was trying to keep out the excrement in her voice, but couldn't help it. Everyone was looking at her with a smile on his or her faces except Ron.

"That's great news Mione." Harry said.

She turns to look at Ron and noticed that he was still looking out of the window. _'Okay it's now or never.' _"Ron," she said quietly so only, he could hear her. However, he didn't take his eyes off the window and ignored her. "Ron," She said louder getting everyone's attention in the compartment.

"What?" he snapped still looking out of the window. '_Gosh he doesn't have to be rude, well once I talk to him everything will change hopefully.'_ She frowned at his behavior.

"Can we talk….about…um…can we talk alone.." she mumbled, slightly blushing.

He slowly moves his head to look at her with an annoyed look on his face. "Fine." he said getting up and walking to the door. He turns around, snaps "Well are you coming?", and opens the door.

Hermione quickly gets up and follows him, with one last look at Harry.

When she closed the door to their compartment, she followed Ron to another compartment that wasn't that far away from the one she just left. Sighing at the thought that she was going to tell her love how she felt, she closes the door and sat across from him.

"I've…you see…I wanted to tell you this last year but I never got enough courage to say it." She mumbled and stared at the floor. '_Think Hermione think. You have to tell him how you feel or you won't be happy. Just look at him and say those three simple words.'_

"I think…that I" '_Just say it already.'_ Her mind screamed at her.

"what?" He questions getting impatient.

"I…I love you." she said quietly, it was harder to say then she thought it would be. She quickly looks up at Ron to see his reaction.

His blue eyes were wide with disbelieve, His red hair hang around his eyes, his mouth was slightly open. He didn't say anything for a while and that made Hermione nervous.

'_This is awkward! I told him I love him and still he says nothing.'_

"Um…please say something." Hermione pleaded, then got up to sit right by him.

"Er…You?…wha-" He couldn't think straight and watch her as she sat by him. Slowly their heads moved closer to each other . Their lips almost touching now. "Hermione…I love…"He had stopped talking once her lips came crushing down on his. After a few minutes into the kiss, Hermione felt something that she never felt before and it was wonderful. She pulled away and got up from the set.

"I'm sorry I…uh…have to go to the heads meeting now." a smile playing on her lips now. '_I forgot about the heads meeting, I have to hurry now. But I wish I could stay here with Ron tosee what's bugging him so much.' _She looked down at him and noticed that he was in a dazed. She quickly went to the door and turned around when Ron called her name.

"Will you…go out with me?" He said. Hermione giggled a little bit, nodded her head, and then left. '_He just asked me out! I'm so happy now nothing could ruin this.'_ she thought but she was soon to find out she was wrong.

As Hermione walked into the heads compartment she couldn't help but to smile as she replayed the kiss she had with Ron.

"You're late." A male voice said angrily.

She quickly looks at the person who spoke and gasped . He had blonde hair that hang in his cold gray eyes, a muscular body, and was very pale. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. '_So finding out that Malfoy is head boy is a big disappointment, but he still cant' ruin how happy I am.'_

"Granger you were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago," He said unkindly. "Would be nice if the head girl would be on time."

"Oh shut up Malfoy, at least I'm here now." she replied and sat down. He looked at her and quickly moved to set in front of her.

"You know, you changed a lot…" he said and was moving over to sit by her. She quickly moved closer to the window trying to get away from him. But he didn't seem to noticed as he scouted over to her. '_This can't be happening. What does he think he's trying to accomplish by sitting so close to me?'_

"Malfoy, get away from me." she spat at him. He ignored her and moved closer.

"I said…" She couldn't talk anymore because Draco had just place his lips on hers. She tried with her might to push him off her, he didn't seem to budge. He had place his hands on her waist and was starting to move them up her body. '_This is so disgusting, I cant believe he's doing this to me. I want him to stop! JUST STOP!_' Her mind screams at her. But everything she tried he didn't seem to get off her.

Suddenly the compartment door opens and Draco quickly lets go of Hermione and stands up. The person who opens the door must have been a first year because they quickly closed the door after saying sorry.

Tears started to fall from Hermione, after be attacked from Draco. He started to go back to kissing and groping her, but she quickly pulled out her wand.

"Don't you ever do that again1" She screamed at him. There was a smirk on his face as he pulled out his wand.

"You don't have to worry about that.." He pointed his wand at her. "It was fun, Mudblood…." before she could even do anything he shouted, "Obliviate."

Everything went black and she falls to the floor. Draco smirked at her. However when she hit the floor there was a blinding white light and he heard something break. After a couple of minutes the light was gone and so was Hermione.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes slightly, she groaned as she tried to get up off the ground. She was surprised as to what she saw. She looked out of the window and noticed that everything was going by fast. She looked around the room she was in and saw 2 long red seats that ran long ways with the compartment she was in. She sat down from the dizziness she felt.

'_Where am I? From what I can tell I am on a train. But where is it going? How did I get on a train in the first place. Think. _Every time she tried to remember something nothing came to her it was a blank void.

Suddenly the door opens and in comes four boys around the age of 18 years old. "oh sorry, didn't know anyone was in here." said one of the boys. He had light brown hair, gray eyes, some scares on his face, but nothing too noticeable. She stared at him not saying a word, she had no idea who he was. 

"Are you okay?" asked of his friends, ('_Do I look okay do you?'_) who had black untidy hair, hazel eyes behind glasses. He looked like someone one she know but couldn't think of who. '_I have a strange puzzling feeling that somehow I know him.'_

She slowly nodded her head as she looked to the boy who had black long hair to his shoulders, gray eyes. Then to the other person behind him, who was chubby with blonde hair hanging in his blue eyes. '_The chubby boy, I don't know about him but I have a feeling that I cant trust him._

"Can we sit in here, the other compartments are full." asked the boy who had the shoulder black hair. Once again she nodded.

The boy with the light brown hair sat next to her and the boy with the shoulder length hair sat on her other side while the two others sat across from her.

"I don't remember seeing you around… my name is Remus Lupin." the boy with the brown hair said. '_Even if you did I wouldn't remember you' _She looked at him and smiled. "I'm Sirius black," the boy with the shoulder black hair said. "That there is James Potter," he pointed to the boy with the untidy hair. "And his Peter Pettigrew. And what's your name?" he asked.

"My name is…?" she said scrunching up her facing trying to remember. _'um…that is a really good question that I would like to know the answer to' _The boys sitting next to her give a questioning look.


	2. Do you remember anything?

She looks at the boy called Sirius realizing that she can't give him a answer to his question. She tries to recall anything from her past but nothing comes to her. then she noticed something, she doesn't even know what she looks like. She quickly gets up deciding to go to the bathroom to check the mirror.

As she reached the door someone called after her. "Where are you going?" Sirius asked worried. She turned around to look at him and give him a small smile.

"Going to the bathroom, I'll be back." she said and quickly walks out of the door and headed for where she thought the bathroom was. When she finally found it she walked in and locked the door as quickly as she could. Her heart was racing as she walked up to the mirror.

She was staring at a girl around 17 years old with long brown curly hair, she moved her hands up to her hair to make sure it was her own. Her eyes were brown orbs, her face had no scares except for the cut above her lip. Her eyes moved down to her cloths, she was wearing a black robe with a patch with a lion on it and it had a letter G. Underneath it she was wearing a white shirt and a black skirt that came up to her thieghs, just above her knees.

* * *

In the compartment the four boys looked at each other with confusion. All of them were wondering the same thing about the girl who just walked out of the door.

James glanced around the room for any sign of her stuff, he didn't see anything, then he slowly swept the floor with his eyes and there in the middle was something broken.

He quickly bent down and picked it up. "What do think this is?" He asked his friends showing them the gold necklace that was broken in his hand.

Remus grasps the necklace from James hand and studied it closely. "I don't know, but maybe she might remember it."

* * *

Hermione walked out of the bathroom and headed to the compartment she had woken up in. She opened the door and walked in and the four boys that sat there stared up at her.

She quickly sat down between Remus and Sirius, "Where are we going?" she asked.

The boys gave her a strange look, "You don't remember?" asked Peter.

She turned her head to look at the boy who spoke, she had a feeling that he was a bad person and she didn't like him that much. Then she turned her glaze on James who reminded her of someone but couldn't place her finger on who.

"Uh...of..course-" she started to say but then door open, standing in the door way was a girl about the age of 17 years old with long red hair and green eyes.

"You guys better get dressed, we'll be arriving at Hogwarts shortly." she said annoyed. She looked around the room and then stopped when she saw Hermione. "I don't remember seeing you before..." she mumbled to herself.

Hermione was trying to think of something to say as she stared at the girl in the doorway. She felt compelled to look into the girls green eyes.

_'Where am I? Who am I? What is Hogwarts? Who are these people? Why can't I remember anything?' _Those were the thoughts running through her head.

This was too much to handle for her and she fainted landing on Remus. The red headed girl rushed over to the girl to make sure she was alright.

"Do you know who she is?" she frantically asked the four boys. "What's wrong with her?"

"Evans, We just met her." James proclaimed.

A/N: sorry its so short it should be better by the next chapter and im sorry this one sucked. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter.


	3. I'm a what?

A/N: Thank you for the reveiws! i hope you like this chapter. another one should be up soon :)

Head Games

Chapter 3

I'm a what?

Lily stared at James raising her eyebrows suspiciously, "And why would I believe you Potter?"

James was shock that she did not believe him. Remus however, could not blame her; James had always-playing pranks on other people just to get a laugh.

"He's telling the truth Lily." Remus pointed out; slowly Lily turned her head in his direction, she knew she could believe him out of any of the Marauders. She then took her eyes off him to look at the girl that was on him.

She couldn't help but to think that what happened to this girl must have been horrible. '_I have to help her somehow.'_ she turned her eyes to look at Sirius. "Can you help me lay her down on the seat?" she asked.

Sirius got up from where he as sitting and helped Lily move the brown-haired young-woman, so she was lying on the seat instead of lying on Remus shoulder. When they moved her, Remus got up and sat by James, for some odd reason he didn't want the mysterious brown-haired young-woman to leave his side. How could he have feelings for someone that he just met? He shook his head riding of the thoughts about the girl.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes as she awoke, everything was blurry but she could tell that she wasn't on the train compartment anymore. She blinked several times trying to see where she was at; she soon realized that she was in a large white room. The windows was letting the sunlight in, there were beds beside her and in front of her. 

She groaned trying to sit up in the bed she was in. Wishing she didn't do it as the dizziness took over, she closed her eyes and open them a second later. There was movement coming from the side of her bed, slowly turning her head to see what it was.

Sitting on a chair was an old man that she didn't recognized. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose, and flowing sliver hair, beard, and mustache.

"Ah, finally awake I see." He said gently.

She nodded her head not finding words to say to the man she didn't know. Yet just by looking at him, she liked him right away.

"Do you know who I am Miss…?" He asked her with twinkles in his eyes.

She doesn't know why but somehow she knew that she could trust. "I'm sorry but I don't know who you are, I don't even know who I am." she confessed.

"ah! In that case I am Albus Dumbledore," He announced and smiled at her. She gave him a small smile. "Can you tell me what you remember?" He asked.

She looked at him confused then nodded understanding what he wanted to hear. "I just remember waking up on a train's compartment and 4 boys; Remus, James, Sirius and Peter walked in and introduce themselves to me. Then I went to the bathroom, came back and a red headed girl opened the door then everything went black." She didn't think that the part about what she looked liked didn't matter so she left it out.

"Nothing from your past? Your name?" he asked looking concerned. She looked away from him, trying to find anything that she could remember from her past but it was just useless. She didn't remember anything; the only thing she remembers is waking up in that compartment. She turned to back to Dumbledore.

"No," she whispered with a tear rolling down her check.

"I've talked to James, Remus, Peter, Sirius, and Lily and they told me what had happened. They had checked your pockets to see if they could find anything about you. They had found three things. 1st they had found this necklace." He said holding up a gold necklace and handed it to her.

She gladly took it; she looked down and examined it. "Sir, I've never seen this before." she said.

He nodded understanding that she didn't remember. "I will explain its importance to you, but let's get back to your things first." He said. The second item he had handed her was a stick. She looked at it oddly, wounding why she would need this. The third thing he had handed over was a badge with the letters HG on it; again, she gave it a strange look and places it on her lap.

"Now first things first, Since you don't remember your name I will give you one for the mean time, however when you do remember you mustn't tell anyone. Your name will be Phoebe Cleveland." He stated.

Phoebe Cleveland? She thought. She smiled at the thought of having a name. "Oh okay."

"Okay on to what you have in your lap. That there is a wand." he proclaimed at the stick in Phoebe's lap. She picked it up and looked at it.

"You mean like magic?" she asked curious.

He let out a small chuckle. "Yes, that tells me that you are a witch-"

"I'm a what?" she interrupted him. Was she really a witch? Her eyes grew wide with disbelief. Was this really happening to her?

"A witch." He repeated calmly. She looked down at the wand that was in her hand and then back at him.

"That necklace that you have there, that's not an ordinary one. In fact it's a time turner." He said and looked at it. She slowly examined it again only to found out it was broken.

"Sir, but its broken?" she mumbled.

"Ah! Yes, that's the interesting part…" He pointed to the badge next. "That is a head girls badge, only a seventh year girl at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry gets to wear it….From all the clues that you have, we can assume that you are from the future and are a seventh year student at Hogwarts." He proclaimed with a small smile.

"Oh," she said quietly trying to figure out what she just learned about her past so far.

"Now, since we already have a head girl there can't be another one. I'm sorry to say that the position is taken by Lily Evans. Head boy is James Potter. They will help you and show you where you are going to live. Once you get your memory back come to me at once, you will also be taking the same classes that Lily is taking."

Hermione nodded and looked down at the things that were in her lap.

"I must be going now." he said and got up from the chair he was sitting on. "I wish you the very best luck Miss Cleveland. In addition, if there's anything you need let me know. Oh before I forget you will be getting your school supplies soon." with that said, he walked out of the hospital wing.


	4. deciding to go visit her

Head Games

Chapter 4

deciding to go visit her

Remus was sitting in an armchair in the common room, trying to fucous on the book that was in his hands however, his thoughts were on something else. He couldn't stop thinking about the young-women that he had met yesterday. He decided that he had to go see her to make sure she was alright.

Quickly putting down his book, he looked over at his friends. James and Sirius was palying a game of chess, by the looks of it james was winning. Peter was sitting by them watching excitedly.

"I'm going for a walk." Remus announced standing up.

He started heading to the portrait hole, "Moony, wait up." Sirius called after him. Remus stopped in his tracks to wait for his friends. "I wonder if that girl is okay." Siriurs said as they caught up with him.

"Maybe we could go see her," exclaimed james. All four boys walked out of the portrait hole heading for the hosiptal wing. Nobody talked while they walked there, all their thoughts were on the girl who didn't remember her name.

.:Flashback:.

The train had slowed down and was going to stop any second. "What are we going to do?" Muttered Peter looking at the girl laying down.

"It's obivious, isn't it? We have to go tell Dumbledore right away." Lily said while looking at Peter.

Remus quickly stood up and went over to the girl in question and cast a feather-light spell on her. "I could carry her to the cage." He stated, his friend and Lily gave them a thoughtful look, then nodded.

The train had stopped, it was time for them to get off the trian. Remus carefully picked up the girl; he head resting on his left arm, and her legs on his right. "James and Sirius walk in front of me so we wont have people wounding what had happen."

"Uh, okay." James nodded slightly nervous. He hadnt thought about what the other students would say if they see the girl in Remus arms. Then a thought had came to James, 'why dont we use the invisblity cloak' He pulled out his trunk, open it, then with a quick search he found it smiling. "Why don't we use this."

"Potter, is t-that..."Lily said staring at the cloak in awe. James nodded and looked at Remus who had a relief look in his face. They quickly wraped the cloak around the girl, while Remus still holding her.

Peter was the first one out of the, then James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily was the last. They quickly made it to the cages, no one seem to notice that they were in a hurry. They rode up to Hogwarts quietly staring nervously at eachother.

When they got to the castle Lily was the first one out, while the others were getting out they saw her red hair swaying in the wind as she ran up the steps as fast as she can. They started to walk up the steps, "What do we say?" James asked Remus.

"The truth, how we found her, and what she told us." answered Remus starring up at the castle doors.

"You think he believe us?" asked Peter with worry in voice.

"If Lily telling him right now then yea he will." Sirius said with confordance. As soon as he said that the they reached the doors and found Dumbledore standing there with a grave look in his face, Lily was behind him.

"Come with me,"he said and walked inside heading for the hospital wing as the four boys and Lily followed him.

.:End Flashback:.

A/N: Yea i know its short sorry. I promise there be more in the next chapter. A faster way to make me put up chapters is to review hint hint :). I have a question for you. should Hermione (Phoebe) be friends with Snape? just thought that might be a good idea for later, what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: okay i know i didnt update for a long time im sorry. but im fixing the first few chapters to make it better...

'_This is so frustrating! I can't remember a thing about my past. Now I only know a few things but that doesn't help me that much. I'm a witch from the future who was head girl, now I'm stuck in the past. This is just greearrt…wait just a moment, Dumbledore told me that I went to this school, well in the future, but wouldn't it still be the same? So maybe if I wonder around it, I might just remember something. I hope.'_

With that thought she pulled back the blankets, stood, then started walking towards the doors. She reached up for the handle to pull the door open, but quickly pulling her hand away and stepping back as she noticed the doors where opening on the other side.

'_Maybe I should return to the bed I was in?'_ She quickly looks at the distance of the bed then back at the door._ 'I won't make it back to the bed so I guess I stay. What will I say if it's'…_However she didn't finish what she was thinking because the person who opened the door took her by surprise.

_'What his he doing here?'_ She asked herself as she looked at him, noticing that he also seemed surprised.

Remus was standing in the doorway he didn't expect to see her standing there; he thought she would have been sleeping.

"What's the hold up?" She heard someone behind him say; he quickly stepped aside to reveal Sirius, James, and Peter.

"How are you doing?" James asked.

She looked at him for a moment seeing the concern in his eyes she gave him a warm smile. "I'm fine." She answered and asked a question of her own. "What are you guys doing here?"

The four boys stared at each other then back at her. "We wanted to see if you were alright." Remus answered.

She smiled at him. She then looked at the chubby boy name Peter and she got an uneasy feeling about him. '_Just looking at him gives me the chills, something is wrong. I just don't understand why I tense up around him. He looks nice but I just get a feeling that he is bad.' _She focused her eyes on James._ 'Why do I have a funny feeling that I know him? Well, maybe I did in the future.'_

"Oh okay, as you can see I'm perfectly fine." She said, and looked at Remus. "I was just about to go look around." she said and started walking towards the door and passed by them.

"We can show you around, um…" Sirius said making her turn around to look at him. "I mean if you want us to…"

She smiled at him. "That would be wonderful guys, but I would like to be alone right now." she answered. '_I want to explore where I'm alone, what if I remembers something and then blurts it out. I just need sometime to think '_

Remus and Sirius frowned at her answer but nodded. "Well if you need anything, or just want to talk, you could meet us by the lake." Remus said.

She smiled at him and started to turn around to walk out of the hospital wing. "Wait…um?" Someone called behind her she turned around again to look at the boys. "What is your name?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm…"She looked at the floor. "Phoebe Cleveland."_ 'It feels weird saying the name Dumbledore gave me but I have to get use of it.' _She quickly turned back around and turned left. As she walked around the castle she was amazed at what she had seen, she had been walking around for about a half hour now. Now and then she would stop to look at the pictures or the statures, and then she would keep on walking. She turned a corner and she bumped into someone and knocked herself and the person down.

She had groaned as she started to get up. "Would you watch where you're going," a male snapped at her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" she quickly said as she got to her feet and started to help him up. She stared down at the boy who she knocked over, he had shoulder length black greasy hair, His eyes were brown but with such coldness in them. She held her hand down to help him up but he swatted it away.

"I could get up myself." He growled at her. He quickly picked up his things and got up to his feet. He was a couple inches taller then she was. "Who are you anyway?" he asked rudely.

"Phoebe Cleveland."_ 'This boy needs to really wash his hair more often. But other then that I guess he's alright. But his really rude. I didn't mean to knock him over._

"What year and house are you in?" He asked, staring at her.

"Excuse me?" She asked confused. '_House? Year? What is he talking about?'_

He gave her a funny look, trying to decide of he should stay and talk to her or just leave.

_'Why his he staring at me like that?'_

"Oh, you see…" She started to say but her eyes went blurry, and her head was pounding. She dropped down to the floor grabbing her head. "ahh…wh…" Then she fainted.

flash back

**A man with shoulder length greasy hair, black eyes glittered.**

**"Nothing life-threatening," he said looking as through he wish it were. "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."**

**She turn to see a boy with messy black hair, green eyes behind glasses walk slowly to his seat and sat down. She turned back to the man who was in front of the class. **

**"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor…. Has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far-"**

**"Please, sir, we've done boggarts, red caps, kappers, and grindy lows." she found herself interrupted him.**

**"Be quiet," He said coldly.**

(then it stopped and another memory flashed through her mind.)

**She screamed. A man with shoulder length dirty black hair, grey eyes, leapt to his feet.**

**"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow." The same man that had greasy hair said, throwing the cloak aside. Careful to keep his wand pointing directly at a brown hair man's chest. "Very useful, Potter, I thank you…"**

**He was slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph. "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" He said his eyes glittering.**

(end flash back)

Her eyes flew open and she sat up way to fast causing her to become dizzy.


End file.
